Childhood Blues
by 96rui
Summary: [SongFic] "Ne, Kazu-chan, apakah kau tahu rumor tentang bukit di dekat taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah kita? Katanya, kalau kita melihat langit senja saat matahari sedang terbenam di sana selama 51 hari berturut-turut, cinta kita akan terbalas." Warning: genderbend, AU ChildhoodFriend!MidoTaka, dll. [MidoFem!Taka]


"_Ne_, Kazu-chan."

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu bukit di dekat taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah kita?"

"Iya, tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Katanya, kalau kita melihat langit senja saat matahari sedang terbenam di sana selama 51 hari berturut-turut, cinta kita akan terbalas."

"Pffft, apa-apaan itu? Paling hanya mitos. Sejak kapan kau seperti Shin-chan, percaya hal-hal begitu."

"_Mou, _Kazu-chan! Aku, kan, cuma ingin memberitahukan saja, barangkali berguna."

"Hahaha, maaf, aku cuma bercanda. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin aku percaya hal-hal seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Takao! Ayo pulang!"

"Maaf_,_ Shin-chan, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu, ehehe ..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Childhood Blues"**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi | Fic © 96rui**

**Pairing: MidoFem!Taka**

**Warning(s): typo(s), gaje, mainstream , dll. **

**a/n : SongFic. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Gumi – Childhood Blues. Lagunya keren, sih . Bagi yang belum denger, silakan didenger ****`w´ ****. ****Ngomong-ngomong, di sini Takao sama Midorima itu ****teman masa kecil****. Silakan dibaca dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ^^".**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Oi, Bakao, sampai kapan kau mau diam di sini?" tanya lelaki bersurai hijau pada lawan bicaranya.

"Shin-chan, berhenti memanggilku Bakao! Aku tahu aku tidak sepintar Shin-chan, tapi aku juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, _mou._" jawab gadis berambut _raven _sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Midorima terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban sang gadis. "Masalahnya, sekarang sudah hampir malam. Nanti ibumu marah, dan aku pasti kena juga. Sudahlah, kau sudah melihat mataharinya terbenam, kan? Jadi ayo pulang!"

"Eeeh, tunggu sebentar lagi, deh. Ayolah, Shin-chan. _Pleeaaase…_" pinta sang gadis sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya, yang berdasarkan pengalamannya selalu bisa mengalahkan sang Shin-chan.

Yang diberi _puppy eyes_ hanya melengos dan memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yg muncul di pipinya. "Hmph, baiklah. Lima menit lagi, lalu kita pulang."

Takao pun tersenyum, dan berkata, "Yeeaaah, Shin-chan tumben baik hari ini."

"_Urusai, nodayo_! Itu cuma karena kau menang _jankenpon _tadi, tidak ada alasan lain!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," sahut sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

Midorima hanya mendengus, lalu duduk di bangku yang disediakan di tempat itu. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau percaya dengan mitos-mitos aneh seperti itu? '_Melihat matahari terbenam di sini, lalu cintamu akan terbalas_' ? Omong kosong."

"Kata orang yang menonton siaran _Oha-Asa _setiap pagi, yang bahkan membawa _lucky item_ anehnya ke sekolah."

Sang _Ace-sama _itu hanya mendecih, tampaknya sedang malas meladeni perkataan Takao yang 'mengajak-ribut' itu. Ia pun berdiri, dan menuntun _rickshaw_-nya. "Sudah lima menit, ayo pulang! Kalau tidak pulang sekarang, bisa-bisa nanti kita terlambat datang makan malam."

Takao pun merengut, lalu mengikuti lelaki itu. "Pelit. Lagipula, aku tidak percaya dengan rumor itu."

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dasar Bakao. Memang seputus asa apa, sih, kau?" kata Midorima, memberi tatapan mengejek pada sahabatnya itu yang telah membuatnya pulang malam hampir tiap hari.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?! Bukannya aku putus asa atau bagaimana, aku cukup percaya diri dengan penampilanku, kok! Tapi kali ini itu bukan masalah penampilan. Aaah, pokoknya Shin-chan tidak akan mengerti, deh! Aku melakukan ini sebagai penyemangat saja, hanya penambah kepercayaan diri," protes Takao, tampak kesal dengan perkataan Midorima.

Midorima hanya dapat menghela napas. "Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-kataku, _nodayo_. Dasar, kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tahu."

"Siapa juga yang mau mendengarkan kata-katamu, '_nanodayo'_. Shin-chan cerewet, seperti ayahku saja. Lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti rumor itu, jadi kau tidak bisa menghentikanku," ujar Takao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Midorima.

"Dasar Bakao," sahut Midorima, sudah lelah dengan tingkah Takao yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan. Ia pun menuntun rickshaw-nya, keluar dari taman. Angin sore mengibarkan rambut hijau lumutnya, selagi ia menatap langit senja yang tampak jingga keunguan.

Takao, yang berjalan di belakang Midorima, hanya bisa tersenyum dengan pahit sambil menatap punggung Midorima.

'_Shin-chan, andai saja kau tahu bahwa aku …"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Menyukai Midorima. Sangat suka. Mungkin malah cinta.

Entah sejak kapan Takao menyadari bahwa ia menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu. Padahal sewaktu keluarga Midorima pindah ke sebelah rumahnya saat mereka masih SD, ia merasa biasa saja.

Tapi cinta itu tidak selalu muncul pada pandangan pertama. Terkadang, cinta itu seperti sebuah biji tanaman yang terjatuh ke tanah. Awalnya hanya sedikit terkubur. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia pun mengakar dan bertunas, hingga tumbuh menjadi tanaman yang besar dan kuat.  
Setidaknya begitu kata salah satu _website _remaja yang pernah ia baca.

Takao pun menghela napasnya.

Memang susah menjadi seorang _osananajimi(*)_. Karena sudah dekat dari kecil, agak sulit untuk menyatakan perasaan suka. Salah-salah, nanti Midorima malah akan menjauhinya, dan persahabatan yang sudah mereka jalin dari kecil itu pun putus.

Pernah ia coba untuk menghapus perasaannya. Namun semakin keras ia berusaha, semakin dalam ia jatuh dalam perasaan itu. Semakin ia sadar, bahwa ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai sahabatnya itu.

Selain itu ia juga sadar, bertahun-tahun tetap seperti ini itu terlalu menyakitkan. Ia ingin _lebih_. Persetan dengan resiko yang harus ia tanggung, ia _harus _mengeluarkannya. 8 tahun, saudara-saudara. Kalau mereka menikah, mungkin sudah punya anak 7, asal rutin buatnya pertahun.

Memang, rasa takut masih ada di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana kalau Shin-chan meninggalkannya? Menjauhinya? Tapi hari demi hari, ia sakit juga melihat Shin-channya itu didekati gadis-gadis lain. _Tsundere _begitu, Shin-chan itu lumayan laku. Jadi ia ingin menetapkan statusnya dengan Midorima. Bukan sebagai teman. Bukan sahabat. Ia ingin lebih.

Karena itu, ia sudah memutuskan, dengan mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit kepercayaan diri selama 51 hari itu, ia harap ia memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakannya.

Takao pun merebahkan diri di kasur. Sambil memeluk boneka wortelnya _(mirip Shin-chan katanya)_, ia menatap sendu pada foto berpigura di meja belajarnya. Foto dirinya yang sedang merangkul Midorima saat kelulusan SMP.

Ia pun merengut, mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang wortel. "Dasar Shin-chan bodoh, membuatku galau tiap hari. Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Coba kau tahu, berapa kali kau membuatku menangis hanya gara-gara memikirkanmu. Membuat hatiku perih karena sikapmu yang arogan itu. Hanya gara-gara kau _tsundere_, kau merasa berhak melakukan itu padaku? Shin-chan bodoh. _Baka Tsunderima_."

Takao pun menghela napasnya, entah yang keberapa kali dalam hari ini.

"Shin-chan, kapan perasaanku ini dapat tersampaikan padamu?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda berkacamata itu duduk di bangku taman. Air mukanya tampak masam. Pandangannya terarah pada gadis berkuncir satu yang sedang menatap matahari tenggelam dengan khidmat, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam sebulan ini. Ia mendecih dengan keras, berusaha menarik perhatian sang gadis.

Pandangan gadis itu pun beralih pada temannya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, melihat lelaki itu yang tampaknya sedang merajuk. Aah, Shin-channya memang paling imut kalau sedang merajuk, apalagi saat marah.

"Shin-chan, kalau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri menemaniku setiap hari," katanya.

Kalau Takao pikir-pikir, Midorima memang selalu menemaninya ke bukit. Sesekali ia harus datang sendiri karena Midorima yang beralasan '_ingin latihan _shoot _lebih banyak_' atau '_hari ini giliranku mencuci piring_'. Namun kebanyakan, sih, Midorima menemaninya. Dengan bonus protesan, decihan, dan keluhan-keluhan lain.

Midorima pun menjawab dengan dingin, "Hmph, aku juga tidak ingin. Tapi sekarang sudah semakin gelap, berbahaya bagi gadis seumuranmu untuk berkeliaran di saat seperti ini. Kau harusnya sadar diri."

Takao merengut. "Iya, aku sadar kok. Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu. Lagi pula, Miyaji-senpai sudah mengajariku cara melempar nanas dengan baik dan benar. Aku bisa mempraktekannya dengan batu jika ada yang macam-macam. _Watashi wa tsuyoi_!" ujarnya mengutip gadis dari sebuah _anime-titan_ tertentu, walau dari segi muka lebih mirip si _corporal _muka datar.

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, yang sebenarnya tidak longgar. "Hmph, terserahmu, _nodayo_. Yang pasti ibumu berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu. Bukannya aku mau, tapi karena itu permintaan ibumu, jadi aku lakukan."

"Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kau akan meneruskan hal ini sampai 51 hari, _nanodayo_. Kau biasanya cepat bosan dengan suatu hal," lanjutnya.

Sekarang giliran Takao yang merajuk. Ia mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hmph, terserahmu mau bilang apa. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa melakukannya sampai akhir, Shin-chan jelek!" ujarnya, ditambah dengan juluran lidah di akhir kalimat.

Sahabat _tsundere_-nya itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, sambil bergumam '_dasar sok imut'_.

Takao tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya, yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang. Karena kalah _jankenpon_, sekarang giliran Takao yang menuntun _rickshaw_-nya. Kenapa tidak dinaiki? Midorima sedang malas duduk, katanya. _Oha-Asa_ bilang hari ini Cancer disarankan untuk tidak merepotkan temannya, katanya lagi. Dasar _tsundere_. Padahal Takao tahu, tadi pagi _Oha-Asa _tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ini hanya bentuk kepedulian Midorima padanya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Shin-chan," ujarnya sambil menuntun _rickshaw_ yang kosong.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih nyaman kalau bersama Shin-chan."

Yang diajak bicara jadi salah tingkah, menutupi pipinya yang memanas dengan memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Hmph, bodoh. Itu, kan, karena kita sudah saling kenal sejak dulu."

Takao pun tertawa kecil. "Iya juga, ya. Sudah berapa tahun sejak kita pertama berjumpa, ya? Aku sampai lupa."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Takao tidak pernah lupa. Musim panas 8 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SD, gurunya mengenalkan murid baru. Anak laki-laki berambut hijau dengan bulu mata lentik, membuat Takao penasaran. Ditambah lagi, saat ia tahu bahwa anak itu ternyata adalah tetangga barunya yang pindah tepat di samping rumahnya.

Karena sikapnya yang sok _cool_ tapi sebenarnya malu-malu, dan aksen _nanodayo _-nya yang kental dan 'khas', Takao jadi tertarik. Ia pun mendekati Midorima. Semakin didekati, semakin kelihatan _tsundere_-nya, membuat Takao gemas.  
_"Kau menarik, aku suka kau. Yosh, mulai sekarang kau kupanggil 'Shin-chan'. Oke, Shin-chan?"_

Andai ia masih seperti dulu, dengan gampangnya berkata '_aku suka kau_'. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, semua orang pasti berubah.

Saat SMP, orang tua mereka menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah yang sama. Walau sekelas, jarak mereka mulai semakin jauh. Kalau Takao ingin mendekat, malah disoraki teman-temannya. Karena saat itu ia masih tau malu, ia pun berhenti mencoba mendekati Midorima. Hari-hari Takao dipenuhi dengan kegiatan ekskul dan teman-teman barunya, sedangkan Midorima sibuk dengan basket. Terkadang memang bertemu dan saling menyapa atau mengerjakan PR bersama, namun sebatas itu saja.

Yang paling membekas di ingatan Takao, ketika suatu hari di musim semi ia melihat Midorima bersama seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah di belakang sekolah. Sebagai remaja yang baru puber, Takao tahu apa itu. Pernyataan cinta. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit, seperti ingin menangis ketika melihatnya. Tapi dari jauh, tampak Midorima membungkuk, mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan sang gadis tampak tersenyum sedih, lalu pergi dengan sedikit air mata menggenang di matanya.

Midorima menolaknya. Takao lega.

Mungkin sejak saat itu Takao menyadari perasaannya pada Midorima. Ia pun berusaha mengembalikan hubungannya yang dulu sempat renggang, agar bisa dekat lagi dengan si pemuda hijau. Mulai dari menyapanya setiap pagi, sampai menawarkan berangkat naik sepeda bersama (dan berakhir menjadi supir pribadi Midorima, dipaksa menarik gerobaknya setiap hari). Sampai akhirnya Midorima mau membuka hatinya lagi pada Takao.

Saat SMA, lagi-lagi mereka satu sekolah. Sepertinya orang tua mereka ingin sekali mereka selalu bersama. Yah, untung, sih, bagi Takao. Ia bisa kembali dekat dengan Shin-channya tercinta.

Tapi status 'teman masa kecil' yang disandangnya itu mulai terasa mengganggu.

Terkadang ketika melewati sekelompok gadis yang sedang bergosip di luar kelas, ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Dimulai dengan, "_Midorima-kun keren ya,_" disambung dengan, "_Tapi Takao-chan selalu ada di dekatnya,_" dan dibalas dengan, "_Ah, dia, kan, cuma teman masa kecilnya, bukan pacar._" Takao hanya bisa nge-_jlebb_ mendengarnya.  
Catat, status 'teman masa kecil' itu menyebalkan.

Atau ketika seorang teman bertanya pada Midorima, "A_pakah kau dan Takao pacaran?"_

Saking seringnya mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Takao sampai hafal jawaban Midorima. Pertama, dia akan mendengus. Lalu mengatakan, "_**Tidak,"**_' dengan penekanan (dan jangan lupa tambahkan _sound effect _'_**jlebbb**_**' **dari hati Takao yang tertohok), dilanjuti kalimat, "_Dia budakku,_" ( _**jlebb jleebbb**_) , ditambah '_nanodayo_' di akhir kalimat. Lalu disusul dengan pembeberan aib-aib masa lalu Takao, yang disebutnya '_alasan aku tidak mau pacaran dengannya_'.

Takao? Sudah wafat mungkin. Dalam hati, sih. Luarnya, ia akan membalas perkataan Midorima dengan, "_Shin-chan jahat_," lalu balas mengeluarkan aib-aib Midorima yang paling memalukan yang ia tahu. Akhirnya mereka malah ribut sendiri, saling sindir dan lain-lain. Atau kadang malah berdebat, seperti: "_Shin-chan dulu mengambil boneka beruangku,_", dibalas dengan, "_Hmph, kau duluan yang mengambil Usa-chan dariku," _dilanjut dengan, "_Soalnya Shin-chan mematahkan leher Erena-chan! Belinya mahal, tau!_" dan seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya aib-aib mereka berdua sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bagi teman-teman sekelas.  
Catat lagi, menjadi 'teman masa kecil' itu memalukan, atau saling mempermalukan.

Dan yang paling Takao tidak suka adalah ketika beberapa gadis yang tertarik pada Midorima menanyakannya apa saja hal-hal yang disuka Midorima. Terkadang ia hanya menjawab, "_Aku juga tidak begitu tahu,_" atau "_Yang aku tahu itu tentang Midorima yang dulu, bukan yang sekarang_". Kadang malah ada yang menitip surat ke Midorima. Sakit, sih, rasanya, menolong saingan sendiri. Tapi daripada dicurigai yang aneh-aneh, Takao terpaksa membantu mereka.  
Sekali lagi catat, menjadi teman masa kecil itu merepotkan.

Jadi, siapa bilang menjadi teman masa kecil itu menyenangkan?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Takao Kazunari, 16 tahun, wanita, sedang gelisah. Ia bolak balik antara kasurnya, lalu ke meja belajarnya, menatap ke luar jendela dan menatap jam dindingnya. Jam menunjukkan angka 10.00 PM, namun ia masih belum bisa tidur. Kenapa?

Besok hari ke-51.

Ya, Takao akhirnya berhasil mengikuti apa kata rumor itu. 50 hari penuh, setiap sore ia pergi ke bukit yang dikatakan dan melihat matahari terbenam. Sepanas apapun cuacanya, sedingin apapun angin bertiup, ia tak pernah absen mendatangi bukit itu. Kadang sendiri, kadang bersama Midorima. Dan besok adalah hari ke-51, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Oke, bukannya Takao percaya akan rumor itu. Namun selama 50 hari ia mengikuti perkataan rumor itu, ia jadi semakin dekat dengan Midorima. Jadi bisa dibilang, rumor itu lumayan berguna. Senang, sih, tapi juga tambah membuat takut. Kepercayaan dirinya memang sudah sedikit menaik, tapi rasa takutnya pun semakin besar. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?

"Oke, tenang saja, Kazunari. Rileks," katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Santai saja. Ini cuma Shin-chan, kok. Cuma Shin-chan …"

"Tapi justru karena ini Shin-chan, kan?!"

"Tapi kau kan sudah kenal sejak lama dengan Shin-chan."

"Tapi justru karena aku sudah kenal sejak lama!"

"Santai saja, Kazunari."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ditolak?"

"Tampar dia. Atau tendang. Atau lempar dia dengan batu menggunakan teknik yang diajarkan Miyaji-senpai."

"Lalu, habis itu bagaimana?"

"Lari kabur dan menangis."

"…itu tidak begitu membantu."

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Diam, tidak melakukan apa-apa sambil terus menyimpan perasaanmu itu? Mau hatimu tambah sakit, hah?! Memangnya kamu _M(*)_, rela disakiti begitu?!"

"…baiklah, aku akan beristirahat sekarang."

_(Catatan: Percakapan di atas adalah monolog dari Takao yang sedang dilema)_

Akhirnya Takao pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan... mengobrak-abrik koleksi _manga shoujo_-nya (_tambah-tambah ilmu katanya_).

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya hari ini datang. _The final battle_.

"Oi, Takao, sekarang sudah hari ke-51, kan? Sudah puas, kan?" ujar Midorima sambil menggerutu.

Takao pun menjawab dengan riang, "Aaah, Shin-chan menghitungnya, ya? Padahal aku kan tidak pernah bilang apa-apa, lho. Uuuh, Shin-chan ternyata perhatian, deh~"

Midorima lagi-lagi memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "_U-urusai, nodayo_! Bu-bukannya aku perhatian atau apa! Aku hanya ikut menghitungnya agar bisa tahu kapan aku dapat terlepas dari tugas menemanimu itu!"

"Kyaaa, _deredere_-nya Shin-chan muncul~ Biasanya _tsuntsun _aja ke aku~" _(*)_

"Diam, Bakao! Jangan bicara dengan nada sok imut begitu! Dan apa maksudmu dengan _dere _dan _tsun _itu, hah?!"

"Karena kau itu _tsundere~_"

"Aku bukan _tsundere_, apapun itu artinya!"

"_Hai, haaai~_"

Takao pun berbalik hadap, lalu menggenggam erat tiang pembatas yang menjaganya dari terjatuh. Dilihatnya pemandangan mentari senja yang terbentang di hadapannya. Matahari sudah mulai menghilang di balik gunung, masih menyisakan cukup cahaya untuk mewarnai langit dengan warna jingga khas sore hari.

"Ah, mataharinya sudah mulai tenggelam," ujar Takao.

Sudah genap 51 hari ia menatap pemandangan itu. Namun, ia tidak bosan. Justru dianggapnya _refreshing _dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang ia miliki. Apalagi karena adanya sosok Shin-chan tersayangnya di sampingnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia merasa sayang akan berhenti melakukan rutinitas itu. Mungkin walau 51 hari sudah terlewati, ia akan mengunjungi bukit ini sekali-kali.

Kepala hijau Midorima pun ikut menoleh, menghadap pemandangan yang sama dengan sang gadis. "...iya."

Mereka memandang sang surya yang sedang terbenam itu dalam diam. Tidak ada olokan atau sindiran seperti biasa. Mungkin mereka terlalu menghayati, karena ini hari terakhir. Cukup lama mereka melakukannya, sampai akhirnya Midorima memecah kesunyian itu.

"…hei, Takao," panggilnya.

Takao menoleh. "Kenapa, Shin-chan?"

Midorima menundukkan wajahnya, memegangi kacamatanya. "Ka-kali ini... si-siapa yang kau suka? Mu-mungkin aku bisa membantumu, _nanodayo_."

Takao terpegun, menatap tak percaya pada Midorima.

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau apa, a-aku hanya kasihan padamu, _nodayo_!" lanjut Midorima sedikit terbata-bata.

Gadis berambut _raven _itu menatap Midorima. Tatapan itu terlihat sedih, namun juga senang, dan sedikit terharu, seperti berisi semua emosi yang Takao rasakan dan tahan hingga saat ini.

Ah, Shin-channya memang baik. Walau sering terlihat dingin dan arogan, terkadang dalam mata beriris hijau itu ia dapat melihat kehangatan dan kelembutan. Walau sedikit _tsundere_ dan ketus, tak jarang ia merasakan dan menerima kepedulian dari tetangga tercinta. Walau setiap hari berdebat dan mengoloknya, ia dapat merasakan perhatian dari sahabatnya itu. Dari Shin-chan, Shin-channya tersayang. Takao tak dapat menahan luapan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"…na itu," gumamnya pelan.

Midorima pun menatapnya bingung, "Apa?"

Takao pun menggigit bibir. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tiba-tiba, ia memegang kedua tangan Midorima, meremasnya dengan erat. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Ia menatap lurus iris hijau temannya yang jernih, entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Karena itu, aku suka padamu, Shin-chan!" teriaknya pada Midorima. Air mata tampak mengalir di wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, karena serangan emosi yang masih ia rasakan.

"Aku…suka padamu, Shin-chan," ucapnya lagi, dengan sedikit terisak.

Midorima terpegun sesaat mendengar pernyataan cinta Takao. Detik berikutnya, wajahnya memanas. Ia memalingkan mukanya, sambil menutupinya dengan tangan.

"Da-dasar bodoh," ucapnya.

"…eh?" tanya Takao, dengan ekspresi heran. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, menetes membasahi seragamnya.

Midorima menatapnya. Takao dapat melihat jelas, mukanya yang memerah.

"Ka-kau terlalu lama, _nanodayo_," sambung Midorima.

"A-apa maksudmu, _hiks_, Shin-chan?"

Alis Midorima tertekuk ke bawah, seperti ingin marah. Namun wajahnya masih tetap merah, bahkan semakin jelas terlihat.

"Aku juga suka padamu, _nodayo_! Dasar Bakao!" ucapnya setengah berteriak pada Takao, akhirnya jujur akan perasaannya.

Takao yang masih tak percaya, hanya bisa melongo.

Kemudian, ia pun tersenyum. Senyumnya melebar. Ia pun tertawa bahagia. Air mata masih sedikit mengalir dari matanya, namun kali ini bukan air mata putus asa. Itu air mata kegembiraan.

"Shin-chan tidak berubah, ya. Dari dulu selalu malu-malu begitu," ujarnya di akhir tawanya. Ia pun tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan perasaannya yang kini sangat bahagia. Cintanya kini terbalas, apa salahnya jika ia merasa bahagia?

"_Urusai, nodayo_!" protes Midorima sambil mencubit pipi Takao. Sekalian modus, untuk menghapus air mata sang gadis yang masih belum kering.

"_Itte… _sakit, tahu! Berhenti!" ujar Takao. Namun senyumannya masih belum pudar. Senyumnya masih mengembang, mungkin akan bertahan sampai nanti malam. Atau besok pagi. Atau lusa. Atau entah sampai kapan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Yang pasti, kini karena Shin-chan telah berada di sisinya. Bukan sebagai teman masa kecil lagi, melainkan sebagai kekasih. Takao merasa mungkin rasa bahagianya ini bisa bertahan selamanya. Selama ia bersama Shin-channya.

Midorima melepas cubitannya pada Takao. Masih dalam suasana penuh emosi, Takao memeluk Midorima, erat. Midorima pun, mengalahkan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu, balik memeluk Takao. Mereka terus berpelukan, semakin erat, melampiaskan semua perasaan dan emosi yang sebelumnya ditahan. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang lewat dan mungkin menonton mereka. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, dunia ini serasa hanya milik berdua. Hanya milik Takao dan Shin-channya. Hanya milik Midorima dan Bakaonya.

"Shin-chan…"

"…hn?"

"…_arigatou_."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**=end=**_

* * *

**Note:**

_**Osananajimi **_**= teman masa kecil**

_**M **_**= masokis **_**(orang yang suka menderita, disakiti, dsb)**_

**_Tsundere _= sikap cuek, agak galak atau sedikit sadis pada orang-orang, terutama pada orang yang disukainya (_tsuntsun_) tapi pada saat tertentu menjadi malu-malu, atau bahasa Inggrisnya _lovestruck _(_deredere_)  
**

_**Another a/n:  
Heu, akhirnya jadi juga. Ngebut nyeleseinnya, karena besoknya udah masuk sekolah :' . Jadi maaf kalau alurnya terlalu ngebut, kurang ngefeel, dll :'D. Dan maaf kalau kurang greget, terutama kalau kurang ada romancenya. Saya gak bakat nulis romance kayaknya.**_

_**Cerita di fic ini sebagian besar ngikuti videonya. Silakan cari di Youtube, **_**Gumi - Childhood Blues**_**. Sebenernya yang cocok itu TakaFem!Mido, tapi entah kenapa saya pengennya buat jadi MidoFem!Taka. Entah kenapa lagi, waktu nulisnya saya malah ngebayangin Takaonya masih cowok **_**.**_** Hiks, padahal udah niat mau tobat B'D**_

_**Akhir kata, maaf kalau keseluruhan fic ini masih kurang, atau kepanjangan. Atau agak mirip dengan beberapa fic author lain. Soalnya saya masih pemula dalam hal nulis :'**_

_**Kritik, saran, komentar, saya terima semua deh -,w-)**_


End file.
